Maxwell in the Morning
by x1-TaKeN-oVeR
Summary: WAI! Another 2x1! From the book, Riley in the Morning By Sandra Brown. What happens when, after 10 months, Duo decides to come back to Heero for the answers of why he left him? What were the real reasons Heero left Duo? READ TO FIND OUT! REVIEW ME!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Maxwell in the Morning  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing but the little bit of characters that I throw in here. And the idea of the fic comes from Sandra Brown and her book entitled Riley in the Morning. I really suggest that you go and read this book and her other stories as well. They are really very good. She writes mostly Romance and Angst.  
  
Warnings: Reference to sex, lime, cursing, verbal abuse to blondes, temper tantrums galore.  
  
Pairings: 2x1, wannabe Ocx1, past references to Ocsx1, 2xOCs  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Mr. Yuy, come quickly...right now!"  
  
Sigh then, "Yes, what is it?"  
  
"Sorry to bother you, honey, but the table that you have ordered just isn't going to work. It isn't large enough."  
  
"Dammit," Heero muttered under his breath. He tried desperately again to button his white dress shirt but it seemed like the little buggers just wouldn't go into their respected holes. He sighed and dropped his arms down to his sides heavily, "Please Stewart [1] just arrange everything as best you can, as you can probably tell I'm dealing with more important matters."  
  
Stewart sighed loudly and threw his hands in the air, he muttered something that Heero couldn't quite catch then stated snottily, "I have arranged everything as best I can, sweetheart, you just need a bigger table."  
  
Heero closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten to control his anger. It would do no good getting upset at the caterer of the party; he would probably double his price.  
  
He opened his eyes and turned to the mirror and saw his reflection that he didn't quite fancy at that particular moment. He only had the first 4 buttons, from top to bottom, done. He wasn't wearing any pants only his baby blue boxers with surprisingly matching fluffy blue socks that came well above his ankle (pretty close to his knees) . He decided to try a very light silver eye shadow tonight and only had one eye done. And to top everything off, his hair was as messy as ever. Sure it was always messy for some unknown reason, blame it on genetics, but tonight it was exceptionally messy.  
  
'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to throw a dinner party.'  
  
He turned back to Stewart and said through clenched teeth, "I don't have any other table except for the one downstairs. We'll just have to see what we can do. Is the bartender here yet?" On stocking feet he hurried out the bedroom door, down the stairs and into the dining room where the whole buffet was being set up.  
  
Three of Stewart's assistants were just standing right there by the table. Heero shot them an exasperated look that didn't faze them one bit.  
  
"Morticia [2] said that she would be here by now, I just can't fathom why she isn't here yet." Stewart whined...er...said of their one missing helper.  
  
Heero rolled his eyes and raked a hand through his hair, "With a name like that, I'm not surprised at all." Heero mumbled under his breath as he surveyed the object of all chaos at the moment. All the food on the trays seemed to look just fine to him; he now knew why Stewart was so hard to book and expensive. He walked around the table and finally saw the problem. At some angles he could see that while the trays of food looked simply magnificent, they were jammed together and even overlapped each other in some places. Some even extended over the edge of the table. Stewart maybe a whining, overly obsessive perfectionist, but he knew his shit and Heero just couldn't argue his way out of this one.  
  
"You are right," he finally admitted, "We do need to do something. Maybe some rearranging...something looks a bit off..."  
  
"It's that hideous centerpiece," Stewart pointed with distaste. "I told you to let me select the flowers for the centerpiece, but no..."  
  
Heero interrupted, "Yes, Stewart, alright maybe you should've picked out the centerpiece. So sorry that I wanted to do this tiny little thing."  
  
"I think that we should just Glad bag the thing. Or, maybe, just let me rearrange a few flowers so it wont be so...so..." He made motions with his hands that said a little too much or maybe too little; that was a good thing.  
  
"You are not to touch a damn weed from that centerpiece, got that? I paid one hundred and fifty dollars for the piece of shit."  
  
"You get what you pay for," Stewart said snidely.  
  
"This has nothing to do with the damn money. The florist happened to be a good friend of mine and has been in the flower business before I was even born."  
  
"That says a lot now doesn't it." He smiled smugly.  
  
'Down Heero. Just calm down.' Heero breathed, 'Why are you standing here arguing with smug Stewart, when you're barely dressed and fifty guests are due to arrive within the next...moment.'  
  
He returned his attention to the table, "Leave some of the dishes in the kitchen and when trays from out here empty just replace them."  
  
Stewart gasped loudly and fluttered a hand to his chest, mouth open in horror. "Are you crazy? Dearest, these dishes are planned to make your taste buds hoop and holler in excitement. I have made a special blend of zest to spiciness to..."  
  
"Jesus Christ!" Heero cried, "Who will give a fuck if they're taste buds don't jump up and do the Electric Slide? The people are just coming here for free, good food and liquor."  
  
He gnawed on his cheek in concentration. "All right," mind made up, "You over there," he pointed to one of the obviously bored assistants, "put those two trays over on the coffee table with toothpicks nearby."  
  
"You," pointing to another, "put those cheese balls over by the bar and you," he pointed to the last one standing, "put the Swedish meatballs on the table by the sofa with extra plates nearby...there that should put more room on the table."  
  
[3] "You're a gastronomical philistine of the worst sort," Stewart said snappishly.  
  
Heero growled, "Just do it now. And where the fuck is my bartender?"  
  
Stewart raised his nose in the air and squared his shoulders, "Don't take that tone with me, missy. Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders? And for the last time, she will be here."  
  
"He better be here soon, or I'm deducting from your bill."  
  
The doorbell chimed.  
  
"See?" Stewart sauntered over to the front door before Heero had a change to.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" A disembodied voice asked, demanding Stewart to answer.  
  
Heero recognized the voice immediately and felt his whole world drop from beneath him. 'No not now...'  
  
"Well my goodness, seems as if everyone has a bit of a potty mouth today." There was a pause and Heero couldn't really tell what was happening but the silence unnerved him, "I can't believe my eyes. He didn't tell me that you of all people would be joining us this evening for the party."  
  
The deep voice once again questioned, "Who the fuck are you? What party are you talking about? Where the hell is Heero?"  
  
Heero forced himself to breathe and went towards the direction of the front door. He stepped in front of Stewart, "Thank you very much Stewart. I believe that you have plenty of work to do."  
  
'Holy shit. Go Heero! Go Heero!' He couldn't believe how calm that he sounded. On the inside he could feel all his organs doing the Hokey Pokey.  
  
Stewart looked from Heero to the person causing all the trouble then back to Heero. "Whatever you say sugar..." And walked off.  
  
Heero couldn't see the person but from much experience, could feel them frowning at Stewart for calling him sugar.  
  
He breathed in once and turned around. He said as calmly as he could, "What are you doing here Duo?" He tried not to let himself feast on what he hadn't seen for over...who knows how long but it seemed as if his eyes had a mind of their own as they took in every inch of Duo's tall, muscular frame. He was wearing a baggy, light brown, hooded sweater with the name 'Timberland' in black, bold letters. He was also wearing the baggy, dark denim blue jeans with his black Timberland boots. The typical boy next door look that Heero loved a little too much.  
  
"Well, I just thought that I would drop on by and see how you were holding up." He propped his shoulder against the doorjamb and let his eyes drift over Heero. He seemed pretty amused at what Heero was wearing or there lack of.  
  
"You know, you could've called. You couldn't have picked a worster time..." [4]  
  
"Worster? Babe, I think we need to go take a look at a thesaurus." He smiled that charming smile of his and Heero tried to stare at anything and everything except for him.  
  
Heero continued as though he was never interrupted, "To just 'drop on by.' My guests should be arriving at any moment, I haven't finished dressing, I haven't finished putting on my eye shadow..."  
  
"Oh so you were planning on finishing the other eye. Wow, I just thought that it was a new fad going around."  
  
"I haven't even touched my hair," Heero once again ignored his teasing, "my bartender from...the Adam's Family isn't here yet. And if the caterer comes up to me and complains about some God forbidden table again I'm just going to bust."  
  
"Well, sweetie, sounds like you need some help." He shoved his way through the doorway before Heero could stammer out some kind of pitiful excuse of a protest.  
  
"So you guys got everything under control?" He asked the three caterers who seemed to be in awe over him when Stewart said snottily, "Everything is just fine Mr. Maxwell..."  
  
"Maxwell." Heero ground out between his teeth.  
  
"Yeah, baby?" He turned around and seemed unfazed that Heero was ready to go on a psycho shooting spree.  
  
"May I please see you alone?"  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Whatever you say, babe. Bedroom?"  
  
"Kitchen." He walked stiffly past the gaping caterers, past the buffet tables, past the bar setup, and into the double-doored kitchen. He angrily pushed open the swinging doors. He usually liked this room, it had a nice view of the backyard where you could see the sunset and was all white except for the floor that had black and white checkers and a steel covered stove, and refrigerator. I said usually, because tonight it had dirty plates everywhere, food all over the place and things left out of the refrigerator that wasn't supposed to be.  
  
An all around mess.  
  
Heero went to turn around quickly to face Duo only to bump into his way, too firm and soft chest. He stepped back hurriedly and looked up into amused violet blue eyes.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just wanted to see you."  
  
"After almost a year?"  
  
"It wasn't a year. It was ten months, two weeks and five days."  
  
"Well whatever, Duo." He said exasperatedly.  
  
"Why tonight of all nights? How is it that through all of that time you chose tonight of all nights."  
  
Duo through his hands into the air, "Hey, baby, I had no idea that you were having a party tonight."  
  
Heero closed his eyes. He used to love it when Duo called him baby but not anymore. Now was different, and he couldn't let him call him that...name anymore. "Stop calling me that, and you could've called."  
  
Duo smirked and Heero knew just then that Duo knew exactly what he was doing. "Sorry, honey, but it was the spur of the moment type thing. You know how that goes."  
  
"Everything you do is spur of the moment. You never think things through." Heero saw Duo frown and tried to calm himself. There was no need in getting unpleasant; he decided to change tactics "How did you know where I was?"  
  
"Connections, babe, you know that." He waved his hand around, as if saying it was no hard task. His eyes took in the kitchen and twilight view beyond the wide windows. [5] "A Russian Hill address. I'm impressed."  
  
"Don't be, I'm just house sitting for a friend."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
Heero kept his eyes to the floor now. He wouldn't look at him because once he started to look at him he would get greedy and he wouldn't punish himself that way.  
  
"Well, seems like you've hit it quite nicely with Lady Luck. The day you walk out on me, the day your friend takes off for Europe. Couldn't have planned it any better."  
  
His eyes flew up to Duo's, "Duo don't start this now."  
  
Duo frowned, "Ya know I think now is a perfect time to start this; I think that ten months is plenty of time. I want to know why my husband just bailed out on me like that. And while I was at work no less."  
  
Heero looked back to the floor and started to fidget, "It wasn't like that."  
  
"Then would you kindly tell me what it was like? I really want to know."  
  
"You really do?" Heero questioned.  
  
"Yes I really would."  
  
"Well it seems like you've taken your sweet time to find out. The reason for me leaving couldn't have been that important to you, if you want to know ten months after I left. But maybe you wanted to know tonight because one of your public appearances got cancelled and you had nothing else to do. So, I guess you just figured what the hell, I might as well know sometime and since I'm bored out of my mind tonight, what better night to do it in."  
  
Duo smiled, surprisingly, "Whew! Hittin' a little below the belt, are we?" He socked him lightly in the tummy...well a little below the tummy and below the belt.  
  
Heero gasped and jumped back from what effect that little touch had on him. "Duo, I'm asking you very nicely, leave now. I'm very busy, and I have to still get ready."  
  
His voice faltered as Duo gently tucked a piece of hair behind his ear. He smiled, "You know, I kinda like your hair all mussed like this. Reminds me of what you look like after a night of 'hot, unbridled love making.'" The end, Duo had said in a southern accent, no doubt quoting from Blanche off of the Golden Girls TV show.  
  
"I...I haven't finished dressing." Heero watched as Duo's eyes seemed to strip him of what little clothes he had on and felt his face warm up.  
  
Duo's eyes slid down Heero's body, all the way down to his blue sock covered feet and couldn't help but smile softly. 'He's just too cute for his own good.' "Baby you look so cute with your small feet...in those fluffy, cute blue socks. I always like you in blue...maybe its because of your eyes. Your eyes were the first thing that I fell for when I saw you...that and your cute ass."  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"Alright...sexy ass."  
  
"Duo!" Heero stood with his hands on his hips, glaring up at Duo. He was becoming more pissed off by the second. Pissed and excited. He thanked every God out there that his shirttail came down to the middle of his thighs.  
  
"You know I honestly can't think of what's sexier. Seeing you like this...or hearing you scream my name in total ecstasy. Hmm..." Duo scratched his chin as if in deep thought.  
  
Heero threw his hands into the air, "There is just no talking to you. You ecchi." Heero turned around and walked to the swinging doors to leave but through over his shoulder, "I'm going upstairs to finish dressing and by time I come back down you better be out of here."  
  
"Just a second missy." Duo caught Heero's elbow and pulled him back over to him. You know that you have a few buttons that aren't all the way buttoned? Not that I'm complaining...I'd much rather you walking around naked. With just me here of course."  
  
"Duo..." Heero tried to struggle to get away but Duo just held onto his hips telling him to, "stay still."  
  
He bent down a little to make sure he was buttoning them right, "It seems like the buttons are just a little big for the hole but that's okay. We can just work with it."  
  
Heero only sighed as Duo tried to work with his buttons...that sounded so perverted once you let that sink in for a while though.  
  
"So, you're really having a party, I see?"  
  
Duo was trying to make conversation and Heero didn't like that. For one thing that meant that he was going to be there for a little while and for another every time he threaded a button through its hole his fingers would briefly brush across his stomach and his touch had always been electrifying. "Are you done yet?" He asked gruffly.  
  
Duo just ignored the question, " Who's the party for?"  
  
"People I work with."  
  
"From the radio station?"  
  
Oh...so it seemed as if he knew where he was working. 'Looks like someone is keeping tabs on someone else.' But that really wasn't fair because just about everyone knew where Heero Yuy was working. It was published in the newspapers almost every other day; particularly when the media circled around the story 'Heero Yuy leaves Duo Maxwell and his popular morning talk show, Maxwell in the Morning, to accept a job producing a radio phone-in discussion program.  
  
It was so hard. You had everyone in your business and it seemed as if the media knew more about your relationship than you do. That had been one of the hard things when he married Duo. But the hardest yet was learning to live without him. And now, to be so close to him, it took every ounce of his pride to not just turn around in Duo's arms and never let go.  
  
"Duo, hurry it up, now."  
  
"Tell me what the party is for."  
  
"Its Mr. Macomb's birthday."  
  
"Wow...so how old is he turning?"  
  
Heero huffed, "I really don't think that is any of your business Duo."  
  
"Aw...come on...its not like the guy is turning fifty or something," Duo laughed.  
  
Heero just stayed quiet because that is exactly how old he was turning. Many people would think that the oldest he was turning was forty. He wasn't balding; he didn't have gray hair, he dyed his hair every other week; he was in perfect health and was even, pretty muscular.  
  
At Heero's lack of response Duo's mouth dropped open. "So the old fool is turning fifty." Duo just shook his head, "First off, I never would've guessed it...well I did but I didn't mean to. Second, if you are going to age, age with some dignity. Don't be dying your hair to keep from showing the gray. That's just dumb and once people find out how old you really are you're just gonna look like an old fool."  
  
"Duo, what Mr. Macomb does is his own business and at any rate you shouldn't talk about him like that. There is nothing wrong with wanting to look young. And how exactly do you know him?"  
  
"Met him for coffee on occasions before."  
  
"Was it before or after me?"  
  
Duo smiled, "Baby, I can't think of anything before you."  
  
Heero just sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh God..."  
  
Duo's smile turned sly, "Oh yeah, I remember when you would 'oh God' just like that in bed. It was always a turn on and it still is."  
  
Heero blushed crimson, "Duo!"  
  
Duo laughed and started to run his hand up and down Heero's tummy. "You always knew how to turn me on," he leaned down and started to nibble on his neck, "I remember the time I came home from work, and you had on the French maid costume; the one that you wore to the Halloween costume party. I absolutely loved that costume, and it was so sexy. The hem came right below your...buns."  
  
Heero was in a real jam. Duo was now nibbling the area right below his ear and Duo knew that was his weak spot. And every time that hand made its journey up, it came down, but each journey was farther down than the first and it was pure torture.  
  
Heero put his hands on Duo's shoulders and leaned his head back, moaning. Duo lifted him by his hips and set him on the counter with himself between Heero's spread legs. Duo started to slowly grind against Heero and sneaked his hands under Heero's dress shirt to gently roll his nipples.  
  
Heero steadily got louder and louder as Duo rolled his nipples and put many hickeys on his neck. Heero wrapped his arms around Duo's neck and spread his legs even wider while leaning back.  
  
Duo was about to let his right hand take a little journey down south until...  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
o0o0o0o a cliff hanger...what ever shall happen to Duo and Heero? Find out soon in Chapter Number 2!  
  
Do you like this story? Do ya hate this story? Review and email me to tell me whatcha think. This whole story idea, I got from a book by Sandra Brown. Some of the stuff in the beginning are direct quotes from the story but I'm trying to stay away from those. Wouldn't want to get sued over some harmless fun...  
  
[1]- This is the caterer's name from the book.  
  
[2] I'm pretty sure this is the mother's name from the Adams Family. I just love that movie...my favorite person is Wednesday. Such a bright and happy child...  
  
[3] I have no clue what he's saying right here...this is a direct quote from the book. It may not even be insulting...all the big words in there are confusing me. Get a dictionary and look them up for me...email me when ya find the answers. Who ever emails me first gets the next chapter dedicated to them...lol...I know you guys are like whoopee fuckin' do! But I see all these other authors doing this and I wanna do it too! I may even forget all about this...Alzheimer's at 15...what is this world coming to? I might even forget to do this little thingie. Oh well...  
  
[4] I make up a new word every day.  
  
[5] Another direct quote. Actually youll find many direct quotes from the book but I will be sure to mention them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is...chapter number 2! ^___~!  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
Title: Maxwell in the Morning  
  
Author: Just go ahead and guess...  
  
Pairings: see to the first page  
  
Disclaimers: see to the first page  
  
Warnings: see to the first page  
  
Now on with the magnificent story!  
  
Betaed my Yume! Thanks so much again chickee!  
  
*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Well I see that you boys know each other pretty well..."  
  
Heero squeaked and pushed Duo away roughly. He scooted off the counter and tried to rearrange himself so that you didn't notice his now raging hard-on due to Duo's ministrations.  
  
He looked up at Stewart and started nervously, "Well...uh...Stewart...um...he...is my uh...um..."  
  
Since Heero was having a hard time talking he turned to Duo, "So exactly what are you to him?"  
  
Duo snorted, "I really don't see how any of this can be any of your business but I'm Heero's husband."  
  
Stewart lifted his slim eyebrows in surprise and shock, "Husband?"  
  
"Husband."  
  
"Weelll," Stewart trailed off as he gave Heero a couple once-overs.  
  
"Just what was so important that you had to come interrupt Mr. Maxwell and I?" Duo asked crossly.  
  
Heero interrupted, "Mr. Yuy."  
  
Stewart glared at Duo before continuing; he never did have patience with people who had attitude problems. "Well I came in to tell Mr. Maxwell that..."  
  
"Mr. Yuy," Heero growled. He hated not being heard and he hated being ignored.  
  
Stewart looked over at Heero briefly then continued, "I came in to tell Mr. Yuy that Frank and Aaron have done a beautiful job rearranging the trays and will also be staying here as waiters. And I know you told me not to touch the centerpiece but I only...pinched a few of the hideous ones off. It looks just short of amazing now."  
  
"That's just fine, Stewart." Heero replied tightly, he was still trying to calm his racing heartbeat. It felt as if he had ran a twenty-mile marathon.  
  
"And another thing," he gestured to Duo, "I was wondering if he was staying?"  
  
"Yes," replied Duo.  
  
"No," replied Heero at the same time. He looked over to Duo and saw that he wasn't even paying attention to him. He was staring straight at Stewart.  
  
"Well...I see you people need a while to discuss this, oh and also, Morticia still hasn't showed up." he turned to Heero.  
  
Heero sighed, "God help me," he said to himself. "Alright, just give Mr. Maxwell and I a couple of moments then I will get back to you about the bartender situation."  
  
Heero watched as Stewart glared at Duo for moments then walk out of the kitchen.  
  
"Duo get out, you can't stay and I won't allow you to stay. You know where the door is so..."  
  
"You need me to tend to the bar. And we both know that." He said looking straight at him, eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
Heero stubbornly said, "No we don't, I can be the host and tend to the bar. It isn't very hard."  
  
Duo sighed and rolled his eyes. He leaned one of his arms onto the counter.  
  
"Heero you can't be host and be the bartender at the same time. You tried to do it before and it didn't work. You can't be taking drink orders and socialize about the...bird population for all I care, at the same time! It won't work. Baby, just face it, you need me right now."  
  
Heero sighed and knew that he had been beaten in this round. "Fine then, ask Stewart about anything if you need help. Try not to make up your own drinks, please! Just take the orders, make a little chitchat then move on to..."  
  
Duo rolled his eyes once more, "Yeah, yeah. Baby, I know exactly what I'm doing. Just take your sexy butt upstairs and finish getting dressed."  
  
"Fine," he looked Duo up and down, "you aren't even dressed for the party. You knew I was having a party, you probably already even planned to stay, and yet you're still not dressed."  
  
"Come on, Heero. I told you already that I had no idea that you were throwing a party and its okay, I don't mind being the oddity. Besides, I could name times when you preferred me without any clothes on...numerous times." [1] Duo purred.  
  
Heero wet his lips nervously and wrung his hands. "Anything you need, like glasses or fruits are all in the bar. The fruits should be in the left cabinet while the glasses should be in the right," Heero whispered softly. He found that, that was the only way he could make his voice work.  
  
Duo smiled his sexy trademark smile, turned Heero around, and pushed him out the kitchen doors with a smack to his butt while saying, "Go get dressed, honey."  
  
Heero blushed once he was pushed out the swinging doors. He shook his head and hurried up the stairs to do exactly as he was told.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The rest of the night went off without a hitch although he was late to his own party. He found his pants rumpled under the bed and couldn't find his left shoe. So for thirty minutes he had to switch between looking for his long lost shoe and pressing his dress pants.  
  
Once he found his shoe, and finished pressing his pants, he rushed down the stairs hearing doorbell chime several times. 'Please, let Stewart be answering those.'  
  
Heero took a deep breath and walked around the spacious living room, weaving in and out of all conversations that were circulating.  
  
"Well Heero, I see that you finally decided to show up for tonight's party."  
  
"What is that...are those hickeys on your neck?"  
  
"Heero, don't you look gorgeous tonight. Why haven't you worn that to work?" [2a]  
  
"Because then we wouldn't have gotten any work done you retard." [2b]  
  
Heero smiled, like the good host that he was, laughed at all the corny jokes and exchanged a few pleasantries. He walked up to Samantha and saw that she was looking a bit lost at the buffet table.  
  
She noticed him walking up to her and smiled. Samantha was just about the only real friend that he had at the radio station; she wasn't like all the other people who seemed to be more fake than Christina Aguilera's "new" boobs [3].  
  
"Well Heero it seemed that you over did yourself in the food department. I can't seem to pick whether or not I want to put the honey roasted shrimp or the sautéed mushrooms on my plate [4]. I don't think that I will be coming back though because then I would look like a pig...but who gives a rat's ass if I'm eating like a pig or not. They shouldn't be staring at me anyway, I'm a happily married woman!"  
  
Heero couldn't help but laugh at Samantha's antics. Sure, she was a bit loopy sometimes but most of that time she did it on purpose. She made it her "mission" to get him to smile at least three times a day; for some reason she says that he doesn't smile enough...  
  
She finally turned to Heero after finishing off her last shrimp and pinned him with her light emerald green eyes.  
  
"What," Heero asked nervously, "I hate it when you look at me like that."  
  
She set her plate down on the edge of the table and placed her hands on her slender hips. "Don't think that I didn't notice those huge hickeys on your neck and a certain superstar who is also your ex-husband, or is still your husband, is here. I still don't get that part."  
  
Heero blushed and started to look around at anything and everything except for penetrating glare. He knew that he could never lie to her. She was the only person he had been able to confide in about Duo's and his marriage; he had told her many secrets.  
  
Samantha tucked a gold strand behind her ear that loosened from her French twist. "What is he doing here Heero?"  
  
"I honestly don't even know. I was helping out rearranging the buffet table because Stewart insisted that the table was just not big enough but I really didn't see it. And once I did I had to have been staring at it for almost five minutes  
  
straight...well not exactly five minutes but it was a long time. Not really a long time though but..."  
  
"Heero, you're rambling. And stop trying to stall, you're going to tell me this whether you want to or not."  
  
Heero sighed again and ran a hand through his messy locks. "He just appeared out of nowhere Sammy. He wants to talk to me about why I left him."  
  
Samantha frowned, "So what's the problem?"  
  
"It would've been just fine to talk if he had come the next day, or maybe even a week later. Hell, I would've liked to talk to him after two weeks but not after ten months. I'm sure that he just came tonight because he didn't have any interviews to do, or he didn't have any appearances."  
  
Samantha nodded her head in sympathy, "Ah, now I see."  
  
He popped a cucumber sandwich off her plate and said while chewing, "It pissed me off so bad. He just waltzed right in here, started asking questions and demanding answers...he acts like the fucking king of everything. And then Duo and Stewart started to get unpleasant with each other."  
  
"You know how jealous Duo can be, and I bet that Stewart also answered the door."  
  
"He did! It was pretty sweet because Stewart was all of the sudden acting kind of protective over me."  
  
"I think that just about everyone wants to be protective over you."  
  
Heero smiled, "Yeah, I kind of get that feeling a lot. I wonder why that is."  
  
Samantha laughed, "It's because you're so small! You gotta be about...one hundred and ten pounds and you're about 5'4. And that is as tall as your ever gonna get."  
  
Heero blushed, "Excuse me but for your information I weigh one hundred and fifteen pounds! And I'm pushing 5'4 ½!"  
  
Samantha put a hand over her heart, "Oh my goodness Heero! I'm so sorry. I was so far away from the truth."  
  
"Better not make the same mistake again."  
  
They both shared a good laugh and then their eyes, simultaneously, drifted over to Duo who was...bartending.  
  
"Do you miss him?" Samantha asked quietly.  
  
Heero felt his shoulders droop, "Of course I miss him. He's my husband...er...well I don't know what he is right now but I still...care for him and still love him. He's always been able to make me laugh whenever things got tough for me, just like you."  
  
Samantha blushed softly. "I remember the first time I saw you. It was on TV and you guys were at some awards show. You were standing beside each other and I was like 'aaawww' because you were leaning your head on his arm and he had his arms around your waist. What made it really adorable was when he leaned down and kissed you; you were so small compared to him."  
  
Now it was Heero's turn to blush. He couldn't really recall that time because they had been to a million and one award shows, but he remembered when Duo would do that whether it be in the privacy of their own home or in front of hundreds of cameras.  
  
They each watched, as Duo served many of their women co-workers and of course men co-workers as well. Duo flirted shamelessly with them and they flirted back. One woman offered him a cherry [5] and when he reached for it she drew back and motioned for him to eat it from her hand. He flashed that gorgeous smile of his and plucked the cherry up off the stem. He got applause and many giggles for his action and bowed gracefully from behind the bar.  
  
Duo put on a few more theatrics for his audience. He told jokes, juggled glasses, and anything else that they requested from him. He was now moving freely; he didn't have on the baggy brown sweatshirt. Heero saw that he was wearing one of his favorite shirts. It was a tight, black, muscle shirt that had a V-neck and showed a nice amount of dark, tanned skin. It was a short sleeved shirt so he shouldn't be too hot even though his face started to look a bit shiny and red. Heero also noticed as Jenna, the company's flirt, latched onto Duo's muscular arms and begged him to flex for her. He heard many squeals and yells as he did as requested once more.  
  
Heero resisted the urge to yank the big boobed, bimbo by her fake, bleach blonde hair off of Duo. "Even though I still care for him and wish for him when I'm lonely. I remember the reason for my leaving," Heero said through his gritted teeth.  
  
Samantha nodded. Even she wanted to throttle the thirty year old, even though Jenna tells everyone that she is twenty-four. She never did like her; she always flirted with anyone and everyone with the certain male quality that attracted some women to the opposite sex.  
  
She turned to Heero, "Don't worry Heero, everyone knows that she's just the local tramp."  
  
Heero turned sad eyes to Samantha. "It's not her that I'm worried about. Yeah, I hate to see her all over Duo like that but it isn't really her fault. I mean, it is her fault but Duo could prevent it. He could say something like, 'Jenna get off of me, I'm still committed to Heero,' or something like 'I came here tonight to tell Heero that I love him so take your silicone ta ta's and step.' But he isn't."  
  
Samantha giggled at Heero's choice of words but quickly fell silent. She felt his pain, 'He shouldn't be going through this, he doesn't deserve this. Damn you, Maxwell. If you don't fix this and fix him, so help me...' She didn't want to finish her thought, she knew that she really couldn't do anything but cuss him out, egg his house, and spread dirty rumors about him having a very suspicious rash in his nether region. [6]  
  
She heard the doorbell chime and realized that more people were still arriving.  
  
"Come on Heero, let's just go and answer the door. Forget about him, this is your night to be the best host since Arnold Macaberra's party last Friday."  
  
Heero laughed and followed as she led him to the front door.  
  
Heero and Samantha must've been greeting guests for at least fifteen minutes until Lenny Macomb, their boss and guest of honor, finally made his appearance.  
  
Samantha forced a smile for her boss and enveloped him in, what she hoped was a warm, and friendly hug. "Wow, Lenny! It's about time you showed. I was beginning to seriously think that the man of honor decided not to show."  
  
Lenny Macomb ran a hand threw his newly dyed black hair and smiled a stunning smile. "I would never give up the chance to pig out on free food and to see what Heero had planned for me."  
  
Lenny looked from Samantha to Heero and held out his arms while walking over to Heero. He wrapped his arms around Heero's waist and hugged him tightly. Heero had no choice but to wrap his arms around Lenny's neck and did so loosely. He saw Samantha move behind Lenny and wrapped her hands around her neck, as if choking. Heero tried hard not to laugh and quickly pulled from Lenny's forced embrace.  
  
"Its good to see you Heero. Thanks again for the whole party thing, it really means a lot."  
  
"Well you better be glad because this took a lot. I'll be expecting some compensation in my next paycheck," he jokingly replied.  
  
He laughed heartily and clapped Heero on the back. He suddenly turned serious and frowned, "Have you thought about my offer yet?"  
  
Heero sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. Every time Lenny and he were in yelling distance he would ask if he had considered his offer and Heero always said 'no.' It wasn't that his offer was bad, quite the contrary, it would put him up in the category of 'America's Richest Civilians,' but it was something...or really someone that kept him from easily excepting. It isn't very fair to blame it all on this one person though, another reason that Heero didn't readily except his offer because of another specific problem that he had with Lenny.  
  
"I'm sorry Lenny but I still haven't made my decision. I promise you, though, when I've made my decision you will be the first person to know."  
  
Lenny frowned then smiled, "Of course dear, take as much time as you need, but not too much. I know you'll give me the answer I want." He took Heero's hand in his, kissed it palm up, and then walked away.  
  
Heero looked up to watch him walk away only to find himself looking into two blazing, dark violet orbs. Heero knew then that Duo had watched the exchange between himself and Lenny. Heero smirked inwardly, 'Take that Duo Christopher Maxwell! I can get someone to drool over me too...he may be turning fifty and dyes his hair every other day but that's someone...someone you aren't.'  
  
Samantha didn't see the exchange between Duo and Heero but waited until Lenny was out of earshot before saying, "Yuck!" She grabbed a napkin off of a near by table and began to furiously wipe off Heero's hand. "That nasty son of a bitch. He is old enough to be your dad and he's drooling all over you. Holy shit! I remember that one time when you dropped papers in the office and when you had bent over to pick them up, Mr. Macomb got a boner. Lemme tell ya Heero, that is the last thing I wanted to see in my life time." She shook her head and shuddered in disgust.  
  
Heero blushed furiously, "That was something that you could've kept to yourself."  
  
Samantha looked up from her thorough cleaning of Heero's infected hand and smiled slyly, "You know you like it."  
  
Heero scrunched up his face and Samantha couldn't help but pinch his nose, 'He is just too adorable sometimes,' she said to herself.  
  
"That is so disgusting, seriously. I mean, come on, the guys turning fifty, he could keel over any minute and he's having forbidden thoughts about me!"  
  
Samantha shook her head, "That dude is seriously perved."  
  
Heero smiled slowly, "It is pretty nasty that he thinks of me that way but also kind of flattering." He snatched his hand away when Samantha suddenly started to rub a lot harder than before, "Ouch! Okay I think you got all the cooties off."  
  
Samantha glared at him, "Heero Kenji Yuy I should slap you like the bitch that you are for saying that."  
  
Heero began to laugh out loud.  
  
"That was the nastiest thing that has ever come out of your mouth since I met you, I should take you upstairs right now and wash your mouth out with Scope."  
  
Heero dropped to the ground holding his stomach, if he could laugh any harder, now would be the time that he did. He said between giggles, "Whatever...you...say..." Heero's entire face was now blood red.  
  
Samantha chuckled and helped Heero to his feet, "Come on and get up before you ruin your clothes." She helped him over to another group of people who were talking about the castration of a male elephant. Heero quickly quieted down and try as he might, he couldn't seem to walk away unnoticed, so he faced his fate of having to here just how an elephant gets...castrated.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Well I feel like stopping this chapter here because I've typed for a long time and I'm eager to send it off to my lovely betaer YUME!  
  
[1] - Duo's talking about Heero likin' him nekkid! :Drools: I think it's safe to say that everyone likes a nekkid Duo-chan.  
  
[2a/b]-This is said in the book.  
  
[3]- I really like Christina Aguilera and everything but it's just amazing to me how one day she has no boobs...and the next she does.  
  
[4]- I have no idea if this is really even a food, I just now thought of it.  
  
[5]- This was in the book and wouldn't you just love for Duo-chan to eat something out of your hand?  
  
[6]- I cant remember where but I heard this off of a movie and I laughed my ass off! GOOD TIMES!  
  
Thank you for all the reviews that you have all given me and I look forward to reading more.  
  
Till next time! Stay safe and use condoms! LOL I have no idea why I put that in there...just ignore my temporary loss of sanity. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter number 3! Hope you enjoy! And tankies very much to all of the people who reviewed me! Special thanks to Mookie for translating the confusing sentence that Stewart said, it kinna helps when you understand what ya readin! I love all the reviews! They make me feel all gooey inside! Hehe!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Title: Maxwell in the Morning  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Beta: yes by the lovely and talented Yume Maxwell-Yuy!  
  
Right here I'm about to take a direct scene from the book but changing it of course into my own thing. I know that I have done this repeatedly in the previous chapters but this is a teeny bit different, it might not be to you but it is to me.  
  
Now on with my chappie!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Heero lifted up his head from the interesting conversation of just how much they decide to...cut off, to look over at Duo to find him and Stewart in an argument. He could tell that it was an argument because of the wild gestures that Stewart was throwing around and Duo had his eyebrows furrowed while angrily stroking his braid.  
  
Suddenly Duo looked up at him and motioned him, with a wave of his hand, to come over. Heero mentally sighed; he would finally be able to leave this...too interesting conversation.  
  
Heero said, "Excuse me," and tried to walk off but didn't get too far as of Samantha's hand was clutching at his elbow. She had a certain desperate gleam to her eyes and Heero tried not to smile.  
  
"Where are you going Heero," Samantha asked, "do you need any help?" She tried to gesture to him, as they usually did, when one of them was in a certain situation that they had no desire to be in.  
  
"I'm just going over to the bar to help Mr. Maxwell and Stewart. There's no reason for you to leave, I can handle this. Please carry on," and with that he turned his heel and began to walk away. He got exactly two ½ steps away before he felt Samantha's hand reappear on his arm.  
  
Heero heard her whisper harshly into his ear, "Don't leave me with the people who talk about cutting off Dumbo's real trunk."  
  
Heero laughed, "This is something that you got yourself into." He turned her around and ushered her back to the group. She sent him a glare but slowly got back into the circulation of the conversation.  
  
Heero quickly walked over to the bar when he saw that Duo and Stewart were looking very impatiently at them. He smiled to the passing guests and raised to put both hands on the counter.  
  
"Now what's the problem?"  
  
Before Duo said anything, Stewart gushed out, "Some god forsaken HICK is drinking BEER at this ELEGANT party! There was a reason that beer wasn't on the list of tonight's beverages."  
  
Heero unsteadily ran a hand through his hair, 'It's no use getting upset, remember that. Just breathe deep.' "Stewart please don't tell me that, that is the only reason why I came half way across the room for."  
  
Stewart placed his hands on his hips, "And what if it was? What were you doing that was so important?"  
  
Heero raised angry stormy, blue eyes to Stewart, "I happen to have been in a very important, very intelligent conversation over there."  
  
Heero saw Duo and Stewart both roll their eyes.  
  
Duo spoke, "Please honey, you were over there talking about cutting off an elephant's manly tool. I hope you weren't getting any ideas."  
  
Heero blushed an angry red and was about to say something when Stewart cut him off.  
  
"Well it wouldn't be too much of a shock. After all you left the Incredible Hulk over here, so you cant have any higher expectations for a man."  
  
Duo glared at Stewart for calling him 'the Incredible Hulk.'  
  
Heero gripped the counter of the bar hard and said through gritted teeth, "What was the reason that you really called me over here."  
  
Stewart took no notice of Heero's obvious anger, "Some other Hick from the outback in Alabama wanted nuts! I don't know why some uncivilized people like nuts, they make your breath smell...nutty."  
  
Heero had to really try not to laugh out loud, his head was really in the gutter, and this conversation sounded too funny.  
  
"I like nuts," Duo stated.  
  
Stewart looked at Duo up and down, then snorted, "Do you see my point?"  
  
Duo growled, "What the hell are you saying you son..."  
  
Heero interrupted, "Duo, language and behave."  
  
Duo sighed loudly, stating his obvious displeasure.  
  
"Stewart, I would really like to get to the point of this whole thing sometime this month."  
  
"I ask Godzilla over here if he had any good nuts that I could have and he said..."  
  
"My nuts are always good and are reserved for Heero only," Duo interrupted.  
  
"So then I asked him if he can just stop being possessive over his nuts and give them to me and then he said..."  
  
"I have a right to be possessive over my nuts and I would never give them to you," Duo again interrupted.  
  
"I even asked for one nut so the Hick would leave me alone and actually eat something that didn't make you feel like you had your mouth wide open in the ocean and he said..." [1]  
  
"Sorry but I need my nuts, both of them."  
  
"Hercules right here keeps speaking in...riddles and I just don't understand it. I tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't give them to me. You try, I'm sure the Hick found something to gnaw on for a while but you never know and I don't want anyone to complain about MY party."  
  
Heero didn't know whether to laugh or bang his head on the counter. He opted for covering his face with his hands and breathing heavily through his fingers. He rubbed his face a couple times then faced the two of them once again.  
  
Duo frowned, "Baby, are you feeling alright?"  
  
Heero ignored Duo. "I think that I have a CAN of nuts in the pantry. I'll go see."  
  
Heero began to weave through the people once again forcing smiles as he went. He came through the swinging doors and leaned against them lightly, conscious that they were very unstable, they were swinging doors for crying out loud.  
  
He quickly went deeper into the kitchen immediately finding the cupboard door beside the refrigerator. He switched on the light and carefully walked in searching for those damn peanuts. Heero moved aside the different kinds of cereal and Rice-a-Roni boxes.  
  
Heero heard a sound behind him and rolled his eyes, "Stewart just a moment, stop being so impatient for these damn peanuts."  
  
A deep voice that was definitely not Stewart's said, "Well I'm not really impatient to have nuts per say, but I am pretty impatient to have you."  
  
Heero whirled around to face Duo standing with that awfully sexy smile that made anyone melt into a puddle of goo. "Duo what the hell are you in here for? You're supposed to be out there being the bartender."  
  
Duo closed the door and turned the lock, "I told Stewart to take over for a little bit."  
  
Heero began to back up when Duo started to come forward, "S-Stewart can barely mix sugar into his t-tea." Heero kept backing up but stopped when he came in contact with the shelves.  
  
Duo chuckled, "Well I'm sure that he can handle this for a while and if he can't...too bad." Duo lightly traced his index finger along Heero's jaw, "I really missed you, babe."  
  
Heero's breathing began to quicken, this always happened when Duo got too close and right now he was definitely too close. "W-Well I didn't miss you. W-What are you doing?"  
  
Duo lifted his hand to caress Heero's smooth cheek. He was now standing toe to toe and head to chest with Heero. "What do you think I'm doing?"  
  
Heero tried to back up even more which resulted into him climbing onto one of the shelves. He spread his hands out behind him to balance himself and unconsciously opened his legs. "I-I think that you're g-going to do something that we are both gonna regret."  
  
Duo moved in between Heero's spread legs and set his hands, spread out, next to Heero's. He leaned down until their lips were whispering against each other when he said huskily, "Well that's not what I'm thinking at the moment." He brushed their lips together, only lingering a second, that had them both wanting for more.  
  
"W-What are you thinking?" Heero didn't know if he wanted Duo to stop or keep going. He was gently rubbing his leg against Heero's thigh and it felt too good.  
  
"I'm thinking if I should take you upstairs to finish this or to stay right here," he brushed their lips together again and this time the touch was all too fleeting.  
  
"S-Stay here," Heero whispered softly.  
  
Duo didn't wait another second; he leaned in and pressed his lips to Heero. He gently pulled back and swiped his tongue against Heero's bottom lip, once Heero opened his mouth, he dived in.  
  
It had been so long since he was able to do this freely. He had almost forgotten how good Heero tasted and how silky and smooth his mouth felt...almost.  
  
Heero was in heaven and hell at the same time; it had been so long since he had been put under the spell of Duo's kisses. So long since he had been mesmerized by Duo's strong, battling tongue.  
  
Duo's lips were firm against Heero's, which was a startling contrast to the gentle touch of his hands on his face. Duo nudged Heero's head back with his lips all the while pushing his tongue between his lips. He tasted and explored, tilting his face, as he liked, to delve deeper inside.  
  
Heero lifted his hands to tangle them in Duo's long braid and brought their lips closer if that was even possible. He felt Duo grasp his bottom and bring their groins closer together.  
  
Heero pulled away and gasped for breath, he looked into Duo's eyes and could see that his eyes weren't that pretty violet like they used to be...they were more of a dark purple, almost a black.  
  
He felt Duo start to undo his buttons and finally began to think, 'This is wrong, I shouldn't be doing this. Even if I did do this what would come from it? Nothing, that's what.'  
  
He started to protest, "No..." It seemed as if his vocal cords didn't want to do anything except moan and say one word, 'Duo,' but he couldn't and wouldn't do this...he would not fall for Duo Maxwell's charm again.  
  
He tried again, "No, Duo."  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, startled to hear him ask him to stop, "Say what? You weren't saying stop just a minute ago and now that I think about it you weren't saying anything a minute ago."  
  
Heero began to grow frustrated; he really hated it when Duo acted so cocky and arrogant. Like he knew he could get whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted it. "I don't care what I said, or for that matter, did a moment ago. I'm telling you right now to stop this." He then pushed against Duo's chest roughly, he knew that he wouldn't really go anywhere, he was two times his size, but he did it for emphasis.  
  
Duo backed up two steps and looked at Heero strangely. He was getting pretty tired of all these mood swings that Heero was throwing at him. One minute he's pissed the next he's practically begging to be taken. "Have you ever thought of getting that checked?"  
  
Heero looked up from re-buttoning his dress shirt and frowned, "Excuse me?"  
  
Duo decided to let his anger show, "These goddamn mood swings that you keep having. I'm tellin' you right now they're really startin' ta piss me off, babe."  
  
Heero looked up at him shocked, DUO was getting pissed?! Why should he be pissed? He has no right to be upset! "You son of a bitch, you have some nerve telling me that YOU, of all people, are pissed. And how dare you talk to me about having mood swings!"  
  
Duo frowned and folded his arms on his chest, "One minute you're all like, 'Duo what the hell are you doing here,' and the next you're all like, 'Take me Duo, I'm yours.' All I'm sayin' is make up your fuckin' mind. I'm sick of all these games."  
  
Heero hopped down from the shelf and placed his hands on his hips. He was thinking of something to say because what Duo had just said was true, maybe he should go to a doctor...  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Ooohhh another cliffhanger! HEHE...I just love these! Hope ya like it! REVIEW ME!  
  
[1]- Right here, I'm talking about the salt...ya know, like the salt from the peanuts and the salt from the ocean water. There's a lot of salt on peanuts... 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the great reviews guys...they were so wonderful and I'm so happy that you like the story.  
  
Now onto my fic! Read and Review!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Title: Maxwell in the Morning  
  
Author: x1-TaKeN-oVeR  
  
Warnings: There is a bit more cursing in this chapter than the others.  
  
Beta: yes by the lovely and talented Yume Maxwell-Yuy!  
  
I'm going to change Duo-chan's character a bit but it will all go back to normal soon. It's gonna be a lot of Duo being a bastard.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" How dare Duo talk to him like that. Even if what he just said was true, there was no reason that he should be talking to him like that. "I am twenty-three goddamn years old, in case you didn't notice. Don't you dare talk to me like I'm a fucking five-year-old. Maybe I can't make up my mind because every time I see you all I want to do is run into your arms and never leave again, but I know that if I do we are going to end up right back where we were and with the same problems."  
  
Duo sighed and ran a hand through his long, ragged bangs. He knew he should apologize, it was just plain wrong for him to have said what he did but he just couldn't. Damn it all, he was pissed. He wanted Heero and he wanted Heero right then and there! "Dammit, Heero" he stated through clenched teeth, "I wanna know what goddamn problems you were talking about. Not once, did I ever think we had a problem when we were married."  
  
Heero snorted, "I didn't think you would," he looked up at the kitchen clock and noticed that he had been gone for over a half hour, "listen Duo I really don't want to get into this anymore. I have a party to host and..."  
  
He interrupted Heero,"Heero, those people out there probably don't even know that you've left. Just tell me was it something we couldn't work out?"  
  
Heero slowly spoke through clenched teeth, "If you must know, yes. The problem was something that we couldn't work out and will never be able to work out...it's impossible."  
  
Duo sighed loudly and stared at the floor. Suddenly he had a lop-sided grin on his face and he was saying, "Baby, do you remember when we had to babysit Timmy for Craig and his wife while they went...somewhere and we were trying to get Timmy ready for bed but he just HAD to watch that 'Thumbelina' movie. I know you remember that bird always telling Thumbelina that nothing is impossible. He was in just about every scene singing it..."[1]  
  
"Get to the point, Duo." Why, in the hell, was Duo bringing up some dumb movie?  
  
"The point is 'nothing is impossible.' I know that we can work this out if we try hard enough and you give us another chance..."  
  
"I already gave us another chance, Maxwell. WE already gave US a chance. It didn't work and it won't work."  
  
"Damn it, Heero. What was it? I honestly can't think of why you would leave me." It was so hard to not get frustrated with Heero. He always pitied the person who ever crossed the wrong way with Heero Yuy.  
  
"Duo, I'm not going to fault you for not knowing. You probably wouldn't even understand if I told you." Heero tried again but this time it was much softer; he hated fighting with Duo like this, "Duo, I really have a party to go to, so if you'll please excuse me..."  
  
"No, not now. Those people out there are just going to have to wait for you. Tell me, right now, what was the problem."  
  
"It won't do any good."  
  
"It was someone else wasn't it? Another man?"  
  
Heero looked up at Duo in shock. How could he even come to that conclusion? Heero had never even thought that Duo would come up with something like that. "You are way off track, Duo." [2]  
  
"Well, what else could there be? What else could be so fuckin' final? Please, let me know because..." Duo suddenly stopped as he came up with something to support his conclusion, "Oh my god."  
  
Heero hesitantly asked, "What?"  
  
Duo slapped himself in the head and looked down at Heero. "You slept with someone else...and that someone else was Lenny Macomb."  
  
Heero slapped Duo hard across the face. How dare he even...think of that! It was bad enough that he accused him of cheating but now...now he was accusing him of sleeping with Lenny Macomb. His fucking boss! The old guy was 30 plus years older than he was. Heero didn't know what Duo took that night, but he better seriously get off it. Never, in all the time that Heero had known him and married him, had he EVER acted like this.  
  
Heero felt his hand stinging as well as the stinging tears that threatened to pour any minute. "No, Maxwell. You were my first and last. Don't worry, I was nobody's whore but yours. I hope that relieves some...pressure off your chest."  
  
He turned away from Duo just as the tears fell. He hurriedly wiped them away; it wouldn't do if the other guests saw him with red, puffy eyes. He opened the pantry door and walked through the kitchen and back into the living room.  
  
He headed straight for the bar and made himself a Virgin Strawberry Margarita, he didn't think that it would do if he got drunk and possibly embarrass himself in front of all his co-workers. After he downed it all in one gulp, he quickly walked over to the buffet table; he didn't want to be anywhere near the bar and quite possibly have to see and talk to Duo again.  
  
No one, it seemed noticed that he had been missing...well no one except for Samantha. His eyes caught hers, and seconds later saw her excusing herself from the conversation that she had been engaged in. He wondered if she could notice his sudden desperation in needing to talk to her.  
  
She came up to him and placed a hand on his arm, "What happened? Are you okay? I saw you and Duo go into the kitchen and..."  
  
He interrupted her and whispered while also trying to smile as if it were a joke. "He thought that I was cheating on him with Lenny. He thought that the reason for me leaving him was for Lenny," he chucked bitterly and shook his head slowly, "he thought that I was sleeping with him. I mean, can you believe it? I can't...I'm just shocked that he would ever go that far as to accuse me of something like that."  
  
"Oh, Heero." She gently rubbed her hand up and down his arm in a comforting manner.  
  
"Honest to God, I don't understand why he would say something like that...and to me. He's changed so much, Sammy." He began to tremble and was thankful as he soon found himself guided to a chair in the corner away from most of the guests.  
  
"Don't you worry about a thing, Heero. I'll fix this, you just sit right there, okay?" She gently brushed away his bangs from his face.  
  
Heero shook his head, "I can't, I'm the host. I have a party to host and..." He was trying to refuse but Samantha stopped him.  
  
"No, Heero. You are going to sit right here while I go and talk to Mr. Maxwell. He is way out of line and it is about time that someone set him straight." She gave him a reassuring smile and patted his thigh; "You stay right here, okay?"  
  
Heero could only nod and placed his hands in his lap.  
  
Samantha straightened and quickly scanned the room for the tall superstar. She immediately saw him standing by the kitchen doors and looking around as if he himself were looking for someone...Samantha knew exactly who.  
  
She made a beeline for the kitchen doors and was soon standing toe to toe with Mr. Duo Christopher Maxwell.  
  
Duo looked down at the woman who was standing before him. "Uh, can I help you miss?"  
  
She smiled sweetly, "Actually you can but not here. I was wondering if I could speak to you in the kitchen? We would have more privacy there."  
  
He nodded and opened the door for her. Once she went through, he followed and made sure the door was closed. He looked at her and motioned for her to talk.  
  
Samantha looked him straight in the eye and began, "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have a lot of balls, I'll give you that."  
  
Duo looked at her strangely, "Excuse me? I don't understand..."  
  
"You probably don't, and I'm thinking that you never will but understand this. You had better stay away from Heero Yuy if you know what's good for you."  
  
He glared at Samantha; "Who the hell are you to tell me to stay away from Heero? And is that a threat?"  
  
"I am somebody who actually gives a damn about Heero's feelings. And yes, that is a threat. And believe me that I will pull through with that threat."  
  
"Listen...whoever you are. You don't know anything about Heero and I and I suggest that you mind your own business."  
  
Samantha laughed briefly and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. "I don't know anything about you and Heero? Excuse me Mr. Maxwell but I'm thinking that maybe you're the one that doesn't know anything about the shit that's going on between you and Heero. I, on the other hand, know plenty about both of you and your business. I'm the one that Heero goes to, to cry when he sees you on TV hugging on some blonde slut; I'm the one that Heero goes to when he can't sleep at night because all he can think about is you. Don't you DARE tell me I don't know anything, especially about your business with Heero, because you have no idea."  
  
Duo stood there dumbstruck. He had no idea that Heero had been feeling like this. He showed no sign of it ten minutes ago. He was going to say something when Samantha cut him off.  
  
"I don't know where you get off hurting people like this...especially Heero. But you are wrong...so wrong. And you know what? That kid out there would do anything for you," she stated fiercely.  
  
"If he will do anything for me then why was he so quick to leave me?"  
  
"You think he wanted to leave you? He told me that the happiest time of his life was when he was with you. And I believe that. You made him feel special...something not many people can do. For Christ's sake you were his first! [3] I mean, how many twenty-two year old virgins do you know? Wait, no maybe you know plenty of them and Heero was just another one in line."  
  
It was Duo's turn to talk, "Wait a second, alright? Sure I've been with a lot of people but it all stopped when I met Heero. I love Heero very much and I always will. Anything he wanted, I gave him. I never could deny him anything. I always wanted him to be happy and I thought that he was. He never told me he was unhappy, he always made it out like we were the average Happy Newly Weds. Sure we had disagreements but they went as far as us not talking for...all of twenty minutes because I wouldn't wear the tux that he had picked out for me!" Duo sighed and went over to lean on a counter. He buried his face in his arms and breathed in deeply.  
  
Samantha took a second to think. It seemed as if this Duo wasn't so bad after all...just a little misunderstood. Maybe this whole thing is just a simple misunderstanding. But if it was, then why did Duo bring up that thing about him sleeping with Lenny?  
  
As if Duo had heard her thoughts he began to speak again. He stood up straight and hopped onto the counter. "I don't even know what happened when we were in the pantry. I was frustrated and I hadn't seen Heero in months so I just...acted on instinct I guess you could say," he smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.  
  
"What happened?" She questioned softly.  
  
"Well, everything was going pretty good until Heero pushed me away all of the sudden. And I got mad. I don't even know why. I said some...really stupid things. Momma always told me, 'think before you speak,' but I never listened to her. I guess I really didn't listen to anybody. I hadn't even realized all the things that I had said until Heero slapped me. Everything is going so wrong; this is not what I planned for tonight." He turned to her, "I had everything planned so that I wouldn't fuck it up...but I guess that's out the window." Duo laughed and shook his head sadly.  
  
Samantha started to smile; it was kind of contagious. Now she saw why millions, all over the world, fell in love with Duo Maxwell. "What did you have planned?"  
  
"I was going to come here and try to get Heero back by...swooning him. And if that didn't work then I was going to get down on my knees and beg. I hate waking up every morning and not having him sleeping beside me or not having him there when I watch some really, cheesy romance movie. I don't have him sitting on my lap making kissing noises and going 'aww' at every little thing."  
  
Samantha nodded and couldn't help but to take his hand into hers. She began to slowly rub her thumb on the back of his hand.  
  
Duo smiled at the gesture, "Hey now. I thought that you were supposed to be in here bitching at me for hurting your best friend," he thought of what he said and quickly added, "not that I was calling you a bitch or anything."  
  
Samantha laughed, "It's okay because that's what I thought I was supposed to be doing too. But...now I don't think so anymore. You're not that much of a lowlife bastard that fucks everything with a cute ass once you get down to it. You're actually pretty decent."  
  
Duo smiled and blushed lightly.  
  
Samantha gasped, "Oh! What's this? Duo Maxwell actually blushes? Oh my, it's a miracle!"  
  
They both laughed and Duo blushed even more. They were in a comfortable silence for a little bit before Duo spoke.  
  
"I know that you think that I'm half way decent but maybe not decent enough for Heero. I know that I probably don't deserve him after what I did or what I have been doing but I...I hate living without him. I can't do it. I love him more than anything in this world. Even my money, mansion, dogs, cars, and my TV show. I need him in my arms again. I don't know what I did to make him hate me but..."  
  
"He doesn't hate you," Samantha interrupted. She actually felt bad for Duo. It was amazing; she came into the kitchen ready to stab the bastard with a butter knife but now...now all she wanted to do was to give him a hug and tell him that everything was okay. "He's just confused and...hurt over some things."  
  
Duo looked up and into her eyes; "I need you to help me get him back. I don't care what it takes but I have to have him back with me. The thought of him with someone else is just...unthinkable. I can't think about it and I won't. I know I accused him of cheating on me but I know that he would never do that. I don't know why I said it; I guess it just goes right back to what my Momma told me. Help me figure out what I did wrong...please?"  
  
Samantha stared long and hard at Duo before answering, "You have to promise me that if I help you, you will fix Heero's broken heart and you will love him like no other person can. I know that he needs you; you're the only one that he wants but if you hurt him again I swear..."  
  
Duo didn't let her finish her threat, "I will never ever hurt Heero again. Even if he doesn't want to be with me anymore, I will at least solve the...animosity, I guess you could call it, between us."  
  
Samantha nodded, "Then I will help you."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
OKAY! I decided to stop here cuz...I'm tired. Tell me if I made Duo-chan too much of a bastard. I didn't mean to but it just...fit.  
  
[1] - That movie is great but I got a lil pissed off when that bird kept coming in on every fucking scene singing in that cute but annoying accent "Impossible? Nothing is impossible..."  
  
[2] - HOW CAN DUO BE SO MEAN! HEE-CHAN WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON HIM! ESPECIALLY WITH THAT PERVY GUY...  
  
[3] - This just means that Heero and Duo had been married for only a year.  
  
I need some help with this one folks: do you want me to make a side story of how Heero and Duo met or do you just want me to explain in a couple sentences or paragraphs? Either way is fine with me but I just don't see how I can fit it into this chapter or the upcoming ones. Be sure to tell me what ya want!  
  
REVIEW ME AND TELL ME WHAT YA WANT!  
  
Till next time, Ja. 


End file.
